


A for Accomplice

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, During Canon, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:25:01
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The first drabble in the series. Some guilty feelings, some nasty thoughts. :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I guess this one is PG-13. Never been good with ratings, I guess that's because before I wrote solely R and NC-17.

The first morning Dean wakes up beside Sam, all he can feel is guilt. Did he push Sam? Did he make him do something he didn’t want, not really? Last night felt so right, but in the harsh light of morning Dean isn’t so sure anymore. 

 

It wouldn’t be so bad if Sam was just some random guy from the street, but for God’s sake, Sam is his little brother. The one Dean promised to always take care of, always protect.

 

Ironically the only thing he couldn’t protect Sam was his own big brother.

 

Oh how long he had tried to suppress his feelings towards Sam –oh God, his own brother –but in the end he just couldn’t do that anymore. And here they are now, laying next to each other on a motel bed with tangled sheets and tangled limbs. 

 

Dean watches Sam as he sleeps. Sam looks so beautiful, so peaceful. First time in days Sam didn’t wake up in the middle of the night, eyes wide open and full of fear, trying desperately to chase his inner demons away.

 

Maybe that is good. Maybe Dean isn’t such an abusive, low motherfucker at all. He thinks again. No, definitely not a motherfucker. Rather a brotherfucker. Shit…

 

Dean closes his eyes, afraid what will happen when Sam wakes up. Will there be awkwardness? Will anything ever be the same again? Will Sam hate him if he really pushed Sam, forced him to something he didn’t want? And if –

 

“Dean.” A sleepy voice whispers right by his ear. Dean slowly opens his eyes but can’t look at Sam. This is the moment of truth. And he’s expecting anything but what happens next, because Sam chuckles: “Boy, do you look guilty…” 

 

Dean finally gathers enough courage to look at Sam. Sam is smiling, that sleepy smile that makes Dean feel weak though he will never, ever admit that.

 

“Don’t worry.” Sam smiles and yawns. “No regrets. It was about time this happened.”

 

Dean has to blink a couple of times before he finds his voice again. “Really?”

“Hey, don’t look so insecure, it doesn’t suit you.” There’s mischief in Sam’s sleepy grin. “Now, where’s that cocky, sexy thing that seduced me last night because I’d really like to kiss him right now.”

 

Dean smiles a little, lifting his eyebrow until the smile turns into a grin.

 

“Ahh, there he is…” Sam licks his lips. “So, what are you waiting for?”

 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Dean grabs Sam behind his neck and kisses him, deep and slow.

 

And there they lay, skin to skin,

 

Two outlaws, partners in crime.

 

 

-Fin-


End file.
